LOVE SPELL
by FA Specialist
Summary: Nodame was trying to see Chiaki in a professional way, would Chiaki like it or their relationship turn to oblivion?
1. Chapter 1

LOVE SPELL

By Treasure

03.05.12

Disclaimer: I do not own Nodame Cantabile.

'I was sad that Chiaki sempai did not make it to my second private recital. But I forgave him, since he texted me that he was detained by work.'

'We are both professionals now, and there's no need to be crappy about one not being able to attend the other one's performance. But it would be nice though if he could come and see me play. We'll that's life, to have a famous husband (of course, I call him that once in a while especially when I'm into that romantic mood), but dang! It's kind of late and he's still haven't sent another message. Oh, well I need to get some rest, I have school tomorrow.'

"Wake up sleepy head!" Chiaki shook Nodame's shoulders vigorously.

"Wha . . . . what?"

"I said wake up! You have classes with Professor Auclair today, don't you?"

"Master Yoda? Yes, yes that's right. Thanks for reminding me. I'll just go and take a shower!"

'Well, that is a relief. Not having to remind her of such simple thing!' Chiaki was pleased at Megumi's own initiative. "Oh, my pasta should be ready now." He quickly returned to the kitchen.

"So, how did the recital go?"

"Good, I think it is better than the first one, but I didn't get any offers this time, no not yet." She let out a heavy sigh. She went to sit at the table waiting for Chiaki to serve her their breakfast.

"Tell me, what did you play at the recital?"

"No, I won't tell you. You've miss it, you'll never know forever!"

"Why you . . . . !" Chiaki was pissed off by Nodame's reply, she's being obstinate again.

The doorbell rang. "Oh, Lucas is it time already? Give me two minutes!" Nodame moved away from the intercom and did what she had to do.

"Who is that?" His ears became as large as saucers when he heard an unfamiliar male name.

"Lucas, he's a boy from my class! I shall be going now!" And she left without saying anything else. He didn't notice that she was able to wrap her portion of the breakfast.

"What the heck did just happen? A boy did ring and she was out of the apartment in a flash! What's the meaning of this?" Chiaki was annoyed with two things, no three things – one, he and Nodame wasn't able to have breakfast together. Two – she went to school with a total stranger – a stranger to him at least. And three – she didn't give him a hug or a sniff of his shirt at least, which she always does whenever she had the opportunity.

'Something is not right here!' Chiaki was now talking to himself. 'Is this what I get for not watching her performance, but to be able to practice with Vierra sensei, it was a very nice unexpected meeting!' He was justifying his yesterday's action.

'No, this can't be. I need to talk to Nodame as soon as she has a break! Now, where does she keep her schedule this semester?' He went to her room and went to her desk calendar.

Chiaki was planning on fetching Nodame from the conservatoire, but the obnoxious Elise called when he was still at the Roux Marlette premises. She told him that she needed to go to Barcelona, Spain immediately as he has to pitch in for a certain Maestro Alicante, who suddenly fell ill from a certain flu which needs resting for not less than five days, which leaves him three and a half days of practice. He needs to travel late today or early tomorrow.

'The things I need to talk about with Nodame, it can wait for a few more days. I'll write them down during my break and discuss them with her right after I get back.' This was his resolution.

He went to the Roux Marlette library to see if they have the score of the three out of the four symphonies that will be played at the Barcelona concert.

"Chiaki-kun, are you going out now?" Kuroki asked as they almost bumped at the theatre door.

"Just about. I borrowed some score sheets for the Barcelona concert."

"Could you join me for a cup of tea?" Kuroki suddenly had this idea of inviting Chiaki.

Chiaki wanted to cook something for Nodame tonight to compensate for his absence at her recital the other day, and was not able to fetch her from the conservatoire, but drinking a cup of tea with Kuroki would not take too much time. He would just take Nodame to a fancy restaurant later. Maybe he could ask Kuroki a rhetorical question and could learn something from his reply.

"Sure, a short break would be nice!"

"Your management group surely pack your schedule to the brim. Do they ever give you breaks like one, two months a year?"

"I was wondering about that, Kuroki. Thanks for reminding me. I'll surely ask Elise about that benefit when I see her. My first year would be up soon and I could really use a break."

"Nodame would be delighted with a short vacation too you know."

"Huh?" Chiaki just wondered why Kuroki had said that.

"I heard her and Tanya talking about vacations they would like to take on school breaks, they've been discussing details of it lengthily. Would you be taking Nodame with you to Spain?"

"No, she still has classes."

"She really is good for you."

Chiaki smiled a bit with that comment; is he and that hentai a good pair?

"Truthfully" Kuroki went on saying "I would have pursued her if I didn't notice that she was head over heels into you. Her weirdness is an enigma and her smile is really sweet. A girl who doesn't like to put on too much make-up, a sweet simple girl." Kuroki involuntarily smiled as he remembers their first meeting, but quickly went on the rebound when he remembered who he was talking to. "But I only like her as a friend and a colleague now."

Chiaki was quite surprised with what Kuroki had just said. Yep he remembered the look on Kuroki's face the first time he saw her; when she brought that rice balls and miso soup for the R.S. orchestra.

And yes he was amazed that someone like Kuroki – one who is being compared to a samurai, could see sweetness from a garbage girl at first sight. Because the first time she saw her, he knew he wouldn't want to be associated with her, though he couldn't deny that it was her music that called him from a far, he even went running to see who was playing that sloppy but heart warming Pathetique.

"I guess we better go now, I need to pack my things. Thanks for the tea."

"Have a nice trip, Chiaki-kun."

"You are late again! Where have you been? I've been waiting for you for almost an hour!" =( Chiaki's brows were almost tied into a knot. "Hurry up, go and change, we'll have dinner at Gustav's."

Nodame could not react anymore as she had been gently pushed by Chiaki into the bedroom, for her to be able to change her dress. Though she was wondering how could he not just called and tell her to hurry up if he wishes to go somewhere with her, he sure knows that she would go anywhere with him at a drop of a hat.

"Hurry up Nodame!"

"I'm leaving for Barcelona at dawn tomorrow." He broke their silence inside the taxi.

"So sudden, for how long?" This line has become a very frequent used line in the last year and a half of her stay in France.

"Maestro Alicante, one of Elise's talents caught a virus or something and they can't cancel the concert this weekend."

"Oh, that is sad. I'll be missing you this weekend then." Nodame pouts her lips, and then smiled again. She remembers her new motto: They're both professional and there would be times that they won't be together.

"I'll be sen . . . ." Chiaki was beginning to say he'll be sending her ticket for the concert so she could watch, but was too eager to please him, that she wouldn't be whining about it, she told him "I'll just ask Tanya and Kuroki to come with me and visit the Louvre this weekend."

'With Kuroki, visit the Louvre, this weekend' Chiaki sweat dropped, hearing these words from Nodame. "Driver, please turn around."

"Did you forget something, Senpai?"

"No! I change my mind. We're having bear meat instead."

"Gyabo! Senpai is bullying again." She whispered to herself.

Thank you for those who left comments to "Wrapped Around My Fingers" I am truly pleased that you like that story even it was a short one. "Love Spell" would be a short one too, maybe a couple of chapters, let's just see how my creative juices flow and my day job allow me to have spare time. Also having trouble sleeping due to the hot weather here in . . . . . . .

Enjoy reading. Comments would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE SPELL

Chapter 2

By Treasure

05.05.2012

It was Chiaki's second day in Barcelona. He got the ticket for the weekend's concert and he'll be calling Nodame at lunch so she can prepare for the travel. He wanted her to see this concert and he wanted to see her.

He threw a huge tantrum at Nodame the night before he left Paris. He doesn't know why and he found out later that it was so childish of him for not understanding Nodame. She has the right to think of herself once in a while. He would be out of the country for the weekend and it's unfair for her to just sit there and wait for his return all day long. He should be glad that she's telling him what's on her mind at that moment.

He's trying to justify his anger though; maybe what triggered his tantrum was Kuroki's name. Was he jealous? Nah! He'll just have Nodame come for the concert and treat her to a nice Spanish cuisine and maybe buy her a nice gift, something to compensate for his absence at her last recital.

"Is something the matter, Maestro?" Asked one of the violinists.

"Huh?"

"You are spacing out. You frowned then you smiled, after that you are just looking beyond the great hall."

"I'm sorry. Let's begin from the top." Chiaki tap his baton twice to call everyone's attention.

"I insist that you come and watch me this weekend. I left a couple of hundred Euros at my bedside drawer; you can use it for train fare. Be sure to catch the train for Barcelona that leaves Paris at 3:45 p.m. I won't be able to pick you up from the station, but you can go directly to Hotel La Mancha. I'll inform the front desk to give to you the key to my room so you can rest, refresh and eat dinner at the hotel's restaurant before the concert. We'll have a night cap after the concert. I'll leave the ticket with the concierge, so look for him. And maybe you should call me once you arrive here in Barcelona."

"Wow, Shinichi-kun, this is the longest message I received from you. Mukya!" Nodame talking to herself aloud, she could almost dance in excitement. "So, Chiaki-senpai wanted me to watch his concert. Should I bring nice and seductive lingerie; a black one or a red one?" But then she sighed. "Maybe I should not bother about it; I might end up sleeping on the couch. Anyways I would still be with Shinichi-kun this week and that's what is important!"

"Bebe-chan, you seemed happy today. Your notes were lively and bouncing."

"Yes professor Auclair. Chiaki-senpai my hus- I mean, the man I told you about; is inviting me to Barcelona to watch his concert. I really love watching his concert and this would be my first time in Spain."

"Well it's nice to hear that. Good luck to his incoming concert. And I'd wish you to entertain me as well, please play Rachmaninoff 2?"

"Hai, professor! Happy to oblige."

'Where the #** is she? I told her to call me after she arrive at Barcelona station, but now it's only forty minutes before the show starts but she hasn't send any message. I'm not sure if she has even travelled at all.' Chiaki tried contacting Nodame on her mobile but it was turned off. He then decided to call the Hotel's front desk.

"Si, si Senor, I will connect you now to room 515 pronto."

"Mosh-mosh!" A sleepy voice answers the other end of the line.

"The concert is about to start, and you are still sleeping Nodame?" There was restraint in Chiaki's voice."

"Gomen senpai. Nodame is so tired that I fell asleep." She could almost cry.

"Forget about it! Get dressed and come here quick, baka!"

The concert was a success. Carmen got a standing ovation. Nodame was so proud of Chiaki that she even shed a few tears for his performance.

She went to his dressing room and was about to be given a peck on the lips when rudely interrupted by the other members of the orchestra. "Chiaki-san, we would like to give you a small token as a sign of our gratitude. From all of us please accept." The concert master held the gift.

A replica of 'La Sagrada de Familia" in glass was given to Shinichi. It made him feel wonderful. It had been a double success, a sold out concert and the warm camaraderie won.

"Maybe we could have paella and wine tonight!" The euphoric conductor suggested.

"Paella? What is that senpai?"

"I don't have time to explain, I'm starving. Let's just go and eat!"

"Megumi-chan!" He called out over the conservatory balcony. It was lunch break.

"You are alone today, where's the piano kid Lucas?" He asked as they met at the student lounge.

"He has classes until one thirty."

"Is it okay if you join me for lunch? I recently discovered a Soho like street two blocks from here, they are serving unagi."

"Unagi, Kuroki-kun? Let's go right away!" She was wiping an imaginary drool.

After an hour . . . . . . .

"Thank you for the meal, Kuroki-kun. I've been missing that taste for quite a while now. It would really be nice if I can vacation in Japan at the end of the semester, but that is still out of the question considering the loans my dad is paying." Her happy expression changed from happy to a bit disappointed then back to being cheerful. "No matter, I get this feeling that someone will ask me for a salon concert. If I can get three, I might be able to have that vacation after all."

"If you get that invitation, please inform us so we could go and watch you."

"Mukya! I'll be honoured if my friends could watch my performance."

"Have the three salon performance, maybe we could vacation in Japan together."

"Gyabo, Chiaki-senpai should agree to that vacation."

"You and Kuroki did what?"

"We had lunch. He had discovered a small Soho street near the conservatoire. We had that wonderful unagi, sea urchin and tokoyaki. It was fantastic Senpai!" Even Shinichi could see the glitters in her eyes.

"Fine, then you can have all your meals with Kuroki!" Shinichi turned off the stove and took off his apron and walked out of the kitchen.

"Chiaki-senpai?"

"I'm not in the mood to cook right now, you can have canned dear meat if you like; they're at the top floor cabinet."

Nodame was saddened by Shinichi's mood swing again. Is he a bipolar now? She sat still at the dinner table for the full five minutes, trying to see what Shinichi would do next. But Shinichi too, was trying to see what Nodame would do. He's waiting for her to cajole him, just like she used to do back in Japan where she would make puppy dog eyes at him.

But Nodame read it differently. 'Maybe Senpai is too stressed out today, and doesn't have enough energy to cook. Maybe I should just go home and leave him alone today.' She waited for him for fifteen minutes to return to the kitchen and when he didn't, she decided to leave.

Nodame made a small note to Shinichi, leaving it on the table and left his apartment with a minimum noise. The half cooked meal was spoiled and she didn't come back in the morning either.

Thank you for reading my story, a small review would be nice (",)


	3. Chapter 3

LOVE SPELL

By Treasure

Chapter 3

11.06.2012

Like a crumpled score sheet is the one Shinichi's face is showing.

He hadn't seen nor heard from Megumi, that night he told her to go home without feeding her. He wanted to check on her after a few minutes she walked out of his apartment, but pride and annoyance won the night.

Now he's annoyed again that he hasn't heard from the garbage lady. "Maybe she's being entertained by Kuroki at this moment." One part of his mind was saying. "Maybe she's in bad health or sick from lack of food and nutrition" The other part of his mind inputted.

He tried to call her, deciding to lower his pride, but all he got was her voice mail box.

"Crap! Where the $ * is she?"

Shinichi could no longer stand not seeing Nodame decided to drop by her apartment after his Roux Marlette Orchestra practice that day. Five days, five whole days of not seeing her put a strain on him and his face. "That idiot could be wandering around Paris aimlessly for all I know!"

"Please take charge!" He told the concert master as soon as the last note of Bolero had been played. He went back to the small office, left his baton and score sheets, then picked-up his jacket and left the concert building.

"Oi Chiaki, how have you been?" Frank greeted him as he was about to open Nodame's room.

"Fine" His short reply.

"I don't think Nodame would be there." Frank pointed to her room.

"Huh?"

"She does probably still be at the cafe down Cholet Street until eight."

Shinichi glared and held his arms open, wanting Frank to explain more.

"Maybe you didn't know that she got a job as a waitress at Rhouan's cafe for three days now. We asked why she wanted to do that, and only answered that she needed extra money for Puri Gorota toys."

'Puri Gorota toys?' He murmured to himself. 'She has them all already, even Puririn and Kazuo, what else is she looking for?'

Exasperated and wanting to see Nodame soon; he went near Frank with a very serious look and said "could you please give me the address of that cafe, and a sketch if you can?"

"Su. sure, give me a moment to write it down."

Like most of cafe in Paris, part of it was in an open courtyard or side street with large umbrella on each table. He stayed on the other side of the street, trying to see if Nodame was really working in one of those cafes.

And there she was. In a gray mini-skirt, much like her high school uniform except that she's also in thick black stockings and short black apron with large pocket. Her white long sleeves blouse has a round collar instead of a navy collar. She looks nicer as she was wearing a blush on and her hair was clipped with hello kitty figure.

She seemed happy with what she is doing, and Shinichi could see that two dirty old men were trying to flirt with her. It's time to thwart those dubious men, he said to himself. He crossed the street and sat at the table near one of them.

"Hello Nodame." He called to her after she brought the old man's order.

"Chiaki-senpai?"

"Frank told me that you were working here; I've decided to see if the coffee here is as good if not better than any other coffee house nearby." He's keeping his poker face. "Could I look into your menu please?"

"I'm sorry I forgot monsieur." She quickly walked a few steps nearer and hand him the menu. "Yay!" She suddenly quipped. The old man slapped her rump as she made her way to Shinichi. As a reflex she could have given the old man a straight jab on his face but Shinichi was faster, he caught her wrist and said "You'll be in trouble with your employer if you do that. Why don't you let me handle this." Nodame could not answer but a short "Huh?"

Shinichi stood up and went nearer the old man and grab its hand that slapped Nodame's behind and wrung it hard and told him in French "Women should always be respected, they are not your toys and should always think first, their boyfriends might be around." Words short but with too much depth, his grip didn't loosen until after a full minute.

Out of fear, the old man quickly took out all his money from his shirt pocket and almost threw it on the table and hurriedly went out of the cafe premises.

"What time can you go out of this joint?" Shinichi asked the shocked waitress.

"In fifteen minutes." She answered in a whisper.

"I would like an iced latte then, please."

Nodame had a mixed feeling as they were walking towards the train station. She's happy that Shinichi went to the cafe after learning from Frank that she's now working there, but then again, that incident with the old man; she knows Shinichi would give a mouthful sermon about it.

But it never came. The walk seemed endless until the silence was broken by her stomach growling. Shinichi laughed and embraced her, kissing the top of her head. "Come on, let's go to my apartment, I've some cuscus that I can prepare quickly!" Nodame could not be more than happy; she really missed Chiaki's cooking.

"Thank you sempai!"

Author's Note:

I wish to thank everyone who left reviews, you are all very kind. Will try to upload the next instalment, as soon as my left hand got better from a minor injury. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

LOVE SPELL

By Treasure

Chapter 4

25.06.2012

"This meal is superb, sempai!" With eyes closed while savouring the dish, Nodame complimented Shinichi.

"Baka!" He answered back, but with a broad grin on his lips.

"I really did miss your cooking, sempai."She's all giddy and excited.

"Then why aren't you coming over dinner?" Shinichi closed in at her.

"Ano . . . ." In her mind, the interrogation is now starting; she better dodge them or else, she'll be toasted. "Nodame became busy with school and work." Dodging questions with truths, yes this will be her strategy.

"But you could call?"

"Ano . . ." With no more reasons to think, she changed the topic, "ah, sempai, is it okay for me to learn modern music? I've heard this song on the radio and I kind of like it, I remember the title as The Prayer."

"I don't think I know that song. Could you play it?" Shinichi started picking up the used dishes.

"Okay, after I've done the dishes." Nodame picked up the remaining used utensils and brought it to the sink.

Shinichi could have told her to play the piano right away but he thought that this was the first time Nodame volunteered to do the dishes, so he let her be. "Oi Nodame, don't break anything. You can start playing after you're done with the dishes, I'll just take a shower."

"Hai, sempai!" Something excites her with the word "shower" but she definitely holding the excitement, she doesn't want to be pushed away again.

'Nodame is maturing. Maybe that job at the cafe is doing wonders in some of her disposition.' Shinichi said to himself as he went in the bathroom. There's a small satisfaction in his thoughts. But he's hoping that her hentai ways did not totally left her.

A soft melody started to play in the piano while Shinichi was halfway through his bath. "Ah, it sounds good, she really has good ears when it comes to music; but she must not indulge in modern music, not just yet. She must know and learn with the masters first."

The music had stopped when he stepped out of the tub. 'I must have dozed off. Maybe Nodame is already asleep by the piano or the sofa, I need to hurry and give her a blanket before she gets cold.'

But Nodame was nowhere to be found in his apartment. All she left was a colourful note.

_Dear Sempai,_

_Thank you very much for the dinner. I enjoyed it very much and looking for the next menu you would cook for me. Nodame needs to go home as she has classes very early in the morning. Will sempai visit Nodame again at the cafe?_

_Love,_

_Nodame._

'Darn! Why did she have to go? I was even thinking of letting her have the bed for tonight. =( Maybe she thought I would let her sleep on the sofa. Maybe the sofa is too much for her.' He was scratching his head. 'Maybe I should tell her ahead of time that she could sleepover too anytime she wants.'

He briefly stopped and then spoke to himself again. 'Why am I so paranoid these days, and why do I miss her so much? Should I tell her? No, maybe not, she'll plague me with sweet nothings if I do that. And . . . . and she would surely bring her things here again . . . . those dreadful 'Puri Gorota figurines.'

Two days later, Chiaki decided to visit Nodame at the cafe again. He even bought a small bunch of carnations. Sorry he doesn't know her favourite flower, sure he'll know later. Nodame is not the one to pass to comment on these matters and when she does, he'll need to remember that. But then again, he decided to leave it in his apartment; he wanted to preserve that look on her face, that expression when she received those flowers. He wanted that expression to be his and his alone.

'What must I cook tonight?' He was taking a mental inventory of what's in his fridge as he was walking towards the cafe. 'Well, I did buy some pizza dough, several kinds of pasta and a nice chunk of salmon. If she wants some ebi tempura, we could have it for lunch. That's right! I'll ask Nodame to come and take a walk with me tomorrow morning; we could pass by the fish monger and buy some more sea foods for lunch. I know she hasn't any class on weekends.'

Chiaki was really inspired at that time. Planning on how to entice Nodame to stay with him that weekend without revealing much of his emotion (he's convinced that his style is like emotional aikido – use your opponents strength to your advantage). He was even humming Beethoven.

He seated himself almost to the farthest corner of the cafe. He could observe Nodame a bit longer before he needs to place an order. Lately, he really finds Nodame prettier than before or maybe she just smelled sweeter.

Then something caught his attention that made his blood seethe. The dirty old man from before was seating a few tables from him. He was with another man, another senior citizen, and they were speaking in Deutsch, both agreed to make a pass at Nodame, and if she won't agree to their offer, a tap on her rump would make them happy.

'Trying to make a pass, with my girl? This is totally preposterous! As if Nodame would agree to that!' Chiaki could no longer contain his anger, he went to the old me's table and spoke to them, also in Deutsch and in a loud voice "You would do nothing of such. Both of you shall leave immediately or, I'll call on the police and report your conspired harassment attempt on with one of the waitresses here."

Both men were shocked to know that somebody overheard them. They don't want to be questioned by the police, not at their age, so they decided to heed Chiaki and left the place in mere seconds.

"I guess you should find another job, one that does not expose you to so much harassment." Chiaki suggested to Nodame as they were walking towards his apartment.

"Thank you for looking out for Nodame, senpai. Ahee." Nodame clutch her bag tightly, acting demurely. Chiaki all the while waiting for her to embrace him, but it didn't happen.

Annoyed, Chiaki embraced Nodame. The surprise didn't register to her until after a few seconds. Chiaki tightened his arms around her as if trying to be one with her.

"Senpai, Nodame likes to be hugged by you, but not this tight." Chiaki let her go and started to walk again as if nothing happened. "We better hurry up, it's getting late for dinner." He held her hand and started walking briskly.


	5. Chapter 5

LOVE SPELL

By Treasure

Chapter 5

25.09.2012

Disclaimer: I do not own Nodame Cantabile

'Ring . . . . Ring ... 'the number you dialled is unattended or outside the coverage area.' 'The number you dialled is unattended or outside the coverage area.'

"Baka! Why isn't she answering her phone?' Chiaki is getting frustrated as he repeatedly trying to call Nodame for the nth time. Frustrated but not deterred, Chiaki tried a different strategy this time.

'Ring . . . ring. . . . .'

"Hallo" can be heard from the other end.

"Frank, this is Shinichi, is Nodame with you?

"No, I left her at the conservatoire. She was with Professor Auclair and some other people. She told me that it would be an important meeting, so I went ahead without her. Didn't she tell you about that meeting?"

Trying to save face, Chiaki lied. "Oh, the meeting, I've forgotten about that. Thank you for reminding me. Goodbye!" He quickly shut the phone before Frank could make another comment.

"Tsk, tsk. That hentai, she's making me worried for nothing. Maybe I should pick her up before completely forgetting our dinner night." He started walking towards the conservatoire.

Chiaki reached the school grounds just in time to see Nodame and a few others, including her professor, at the main building lobby, apparently saying goodbyes. Professor Auclair shook hands then wave ahead of everyone going his merry way.

"Nodame!" Chiaki called the pianist when he was only about several feet away for the remainder of the group. Her back was at him.

"Sempai! What brings you here?" She was surprised to see him on their campus.

Sensing that the others were wondering about his person, Chiaki prodded the girl "Maybe you would like to introduce me with your acquaintances?"

"Oh, right. Gomen. Ano . . . . Madam Von Braun, Madam Tomolva, Akutagawa-san, Hajime-san, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Chiaki-sempai. He's the resident conductor of the famous Roux Marlette." The introduction was simple and very formal, just like what Chiaki was accustomed. But something was not right here, with regards to Nodame. Where is "this is my husband" or "the love of my life" or "the very talented". Was it because of this Hajime guy, who looks like he's Madam Akutagawa's son? Is she trying to down play their 'relationship' to have a fling with this guy; who is quite good looking because he has the right mixture of Asian and European blood? Tall, lanky, dark hair, chiselled nose, fair skinned and Asian eyes and looks younger than him.

"How do you?" Chiaki bowed to the old ladies as a sign of respect, as he tried not to lose his composure, he even shook the hand of the other guy.

"I forgot to mention that they are hiring me to do a recital at their ballet school three weeks from now." Nodame beamed with pride. "They said a friend who had watched me during my St. Malo recital had recommended me to their affair." She narrated as the introduction was going.

"Ah." Now, a fact was revealing itself.

"That's true! And we believe that she was a good pick as she played fabulous Mozart for us a while back." Akutagawa-san was beaming with nice words for Nodame.

"I'm glad to hear that. I know Nodame would please all your guests." Chiaki agrees, not passing on a chance to see what the young Akutugawa Hajime would react.

"I do believe too. She has this power to make music touch one's heart!" Hajime voiced out as his focus was on Nodame. Chiaki was not happy with the look on the younger man's face.

"I'm sorry to shorten this meeting, but I need to borrow Nodame due to a prior appointment." Chiaki announced.

"Oh, I guessed we should be going too." Madam Von Braun announced. "We are happy to expect you on the 15th, Nodame." The group started at the parking lot while Hajime fall behind a few steps, planting a kiss at Nodame's hand. "I'd be happy to pick you up at the train station, Nodame!" Hajime followed the ladies, not waiting for her reply.

"Sheesh. He won't need to, I'll drive you there myself!" Chiaki smirked as he gently grab Nodame's wrist towards the conservatoire's gate. "We need to go; we need to buy kani (crab)."

While cooking the crabs, Chiaki asked Nodame to play what she has played for the group as a sample of her musical prowess. She indulged him; after all he was feeding her tonight.

While having dinner, Chiaki decided to interrogate the pianist, more like in a subtle way; he wanted to bombard her with probing question but he doesn't want Nodame to notice that he was prying too much. "Was that Hajime character earlier a part of the ballet thingy with the old ladies?"

"I don't know. He doesn't speak much during the meeting. It was Professor Auclair and the madams that did the arrangement, consulting me once in awhile. We agreed on the number and music pieces I will play and of course my talent fee. They said I could bring along a friend or two and we could stay in the estate for an extra night. They've said that there are nice orchards of plums and olives in the next town, vineyards are accessible too. I've never been to one." She cast her eyes on her plate. "Hajime-san said he could escort me and my friends . . . . ."

"I could come; I will come with you on your recital. I will be your moral support. Let's bring my car so we could move around." Chiaki said out loud without batting an eyelash.

Nodame was suddenly all over him, forgetting her resolve to treat Chiaki as professional as she can. "Thank you sempai, thank you very much!" She even planted kisses on his cheeks like an excited child. "Nodame!" He called out when he nearly chocked from her embrace.

Nodame stopped what she was doing as if being awakened from a trance. She's back to her resolve. "Gomen, ne! Nodame got carried away." She tried to straightened Chiaki's shirt and her dress too and walked back to her side of the table. "Maybe I should go now." She was expecting a scream of reprimand from Chiaki for what she did, her heart was beating too fast, she was thinking of a quick escape.

"Thank you for the food." She bowed and was ready to get her things and leave when Chiaki put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him. "I think you should stay for the night, it'll be safer." Chiaki embraced her lightly and kissed her forehead. She was getting giddy. 'Don't get your hopes too high.' She reminded herself.

Chiaki asked if Nodame could play at least one of the songs she would play at the ballet special but Nodame said that it should be a secret and he could hear it on the day of the recital itself. "I could play Rachmaninoff for you sempai." What she said brought a smile on his lips. "That would be nice, Megumi." It sends chills to her bones when he called her by her first name.

The kitchen was sparkling clean after the song has ended, and the chief conductor was behind her feeling the resonance of the last note. "Maybe we should play a song together? A happy song would be appropriate. I'll go and get my violin."

They played two more songs when Nodame remembered that one of her recent favourite anime would be aired tonight, she tried to be coy about it but old habits are hard to die, so she asked Chiaki if she could watch the film from his telly. "Okay, fine. But you need to shower first." Shower was fine and had become a routine for her, but she was flabbergasted when she remembered that she had no spare clothes. Chiaki read her expression and declared "No need to worry, you've left a street wear once, I've wash them clean. You can wear them tomorrow. And as for your sleep gear, you can use my spare shirt." Chiaki went to his room and got her one of his shirt and a towel.

'Me, in his shirt? Wow! How could anyone be as lucky as me?' The pianist gets a euphoric feeling out of all the things happening right now, as if she was in the fantasy land.


	6. Chapter 6

LOVE SPELL

By Treasure

Chapter 6

03.19.2013

Disclaimer: I do not own Nodame Cantabile

Chiaki was happy that he still can see traces of affection – restrained though – from the hentai pianist. And why he had felt different when he was introduced as a colleague and a senior rather than the usual lie, of him being her husband? It was the right and formal introduction and it was also his way when introducing her, but why it felt constricting and irritable at that moment?

He would ask Nodame about it in the morning. No, he should not or the weirdo sleeping in his sofa might get a notion that he's jealous – wait – jealous? Where did it come from? Nah, this feeling is nothing like it, it's just . . . . It's just that I'm already used of being introduced as her husband, yeah that's it. Something of a private joke, yeah – our private joke.

Chiaki was still convincing himself in the middle of the night when winds started blowing and making the air colder. He remembered that he had only given Nodame a thin blanket and he doesn't want his guest to get cold, so he decided to wake Nodame.

"Nodame why don't you transfer in my bed, it will be too cold here before the morning." And like a zombie, Nodame walked to his room without complaint, leaving him to pick-up the pillow and blanket from the sofa. He too did not complain when her arm almost smacked his chest and her leg crossed his when she shifts in her sleep like she's the only one occupying that bed. Chiaki just move to face her, place his arm on her waist and his head on her shoulder – when did she start to smell lavender –was the question he had when he drifted to sleep.

Nodame did not try to seek for another part time job at the meantime, as she became busy practicing for her recital. Chiaki also told him that she could practice at his apartment if the dormitory becomes too noisy when the other student tenants would be practicing at the same time. He tried not calling her but always asking her whereabouts, at dusk trying to see her in his or her apartment.

"I don't think I'll be able to drop by at your apartment today, sempai. Professor Yoda, err I mean, Professor Auclair asked me to stay for an hour or so, he wanted to see my progress with regards to the playlist I had for the upcoming recital." – Her text message content.

Chiaki got frustrated with the message. He was conjuring a tuna menu for them tonight. If she's going to be late, maybe he could just stay behind the Marlette office to study some score, then drop by at her apartment, maybe by then they could share a heated can of asparagus soup, slices of baguette and some cheese. He sigh, he needs to be productive while passing the time.

Chiaki left the Roux Marlette office when the clock strikes half past eight. He had calculated that it will take him thirty minutes to reach the grocer, seven to ten minutes to ring the canned soup, bread and some spices; and another ten minutes to reach Nodame's apartment. Food will be done not more than twenty minutes, still hot at her arrival.

The soup had gone cold but no hentai pianist appeared. Chiaki had grown weary, not sure where his kohai had gone. He tried calling her but her phone was off. Then tried calling his apartment, maybe the girl decided to go to his place instead. But his phone kept ringing, meaning no one was in.

"That's it! I need to check if she had left the conservatoire!" Chiaki took his coat, lock Nodame's apartment, hailed the first cab he sees.

The cab was halted at the school gates. The guard says that everyone left the grounds. Undecided to where he would like to go, he dialled her mobile phone one last try.

"Hallo"

"Baka Nodame! Where are you? It's late and you're nowhere to be found! I'm here outside your school gate!"

"Yay Sempai! I forgot to tell you, I'm dinning out with Kuroki-kun. Where? Three blocks from the conservatoire, a place called Morph. Hello, hello! Why did he hang up on me?" She looked back at Kuroki who was munching fried tofu.

"I think he's on his way here." Kuroki dipped his tofu into a teriyaki sauce.

It didn't take Chiaki ten minutes to spot Morph. He paid the cab and went straight in the restaurant, with too much restraint on his face. He was ready to give a piece of his mind to Nodame when he saw the whole company. Madame Aktugawa, her son Hajime and Professor Auclair was there beside Koruki. Professor Auclair was leaving.

"Ah, Maestro Chiaki, Kuroki-san was right! Why don't you sit down and join us for coffee. Have you had your dinner?" Madam Aktugawa invited.

"Yes I just had dinner." Chiaki lied. He took the chair the professor left.

"Nice to see you again, maestro." Madam Aktugawa extended her hand to shake with Chiaki. Chiaki also shook hands with Hajime and Kuroki. He glared at Nodame.

"I didn't know you've met Aunt Valarie and cousin Hajime, Shinichi." Kuroki said.

"I've just met them through Nodame, and I didn't know they are relative of yours, Kuroki."

"We were also surprised to see him at the conservatoire this evening. It has been a long time, about ten years since we last saw him in Kyoto. We didn't know that he'd be a musical prodigy." Hajime was proudly saying about his cousin. "You would be playing too at the recital, right?"

"I've already said yes, didn't I?" Kuroki was tapping his chest to confirm again.

"Yes, Kuroki-kun is also considered as musical samurai." Nodame piped in. "He's famous with girls, especially back in Japan." That comment came with a giggle, which irritated Shinichi.

"So my cousin is a local heartthrob in Japan, ne? I hope you didn't fall for him, Nodame-chan? Hajime teased the pianist with a million dollar smile.

Annoyed with the flirtatious theme, Shinichi cough a bit and reminded everyone that the last train will be due in a couple of minutes. "See you at the recital." Nodame said after wishing everyone goodnight.

Back at Nodame's apartment after an hour of travel

'Krugggg, growwwwwl' "Is that your stomach sempai?" Nodame is in panic mode. "I'll make you tea." Although Shinichi doesn't eat much, she knows it makes him grumpy and irritable when he's hungry, and she knows she's the reason he missed dinner on time.

"Never mind the tea, just heat the soup and put some butter on the bread. I don't want them to go to waste." He was pouncing the throw-pillow as he spoke to her.

"Hai, hai!" She quickly turn on the stove then gather the bowls and saucers; put some butter and garlic powder on the sliced baguette the slide them on the oven toaster. She served them perfectly on the table as if she always does it like that. "Ano . . . . Sempai . . . soup is ready!" She called him with the sweetest smile she could give.

"Why are you not eating?"

"I just had dinner with Madam Aktugawa didn't I?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes. When did Nodame refused to eat his cooking? When did stopped feeling hungry? Oh yes, this is canned soup, she always thought that eating canned food/serving her canned food is a form of bullying. "Suit yourself!" He frowned and the crease on his forehead increased.

When it registered to Nodame that Chiaki made an effort to make this soup better and he was waiting for her hours ago to have dinner with her, she mentally scolded herself, then grab the second bowl and pour some soup in it. "I think I'm hungry now." He coughed and a smirk came on the side of his mouth. "I'll spend the night here; it's late to travel back to my apartment."

The Aktugawa estate is quite big, an orchard to be exact. Madam Aktugawa's parents are fruit grower; she's a third generation farmer. But the love for classical music goes hand in hand in their family, actually Madam Aktugawa can play the flute but not astute as well practiced musician.

Kuroki was already in the estate when Nodame and Shinichi arrived a day before the actual concert. Hajime was planning on bringing his cousin and new friends around their orchard and the vineyard next to their estate, then to their small town centre after dinner.

Nodame barely talked to Shinichi during the entire orchard and vineyard tour. She was fascinated with the plants and fruits she sees, some even only for the first time. She loved how they taste and how they are growing and the care that was given to each and every bush, shrub or tree. Her eyes and ears are focused only for the past two hours to Hajime. That handsome guy that keeps flashing his million dollar smile over the length of the tour to our beloved pianist.

"How did you like the tour so far?"

"Awesome! Nodame haven't seen anything like this so far. Those fruits are marvellous. I didn't even know their names until now. Their flesh and taste were all wonderful! And the winery and the cellars, oak barrels, corks" She was all too giddy.

"I'm glad you enjoyed our farm tour. Wait till you see our town centre. I've heard that there are some gypsies performing there tonight.

"Gypsies? Nodame haven't met anyone like them, it would be amazing!" She's now holding Hajime's arm in excitement. A large sweat drop and angry icon was showing above Shinichi's forehead.

Hajime had gifted Nodame a shawl before they left that night for the town centre. "I've heard it will be windy tonight." "Thank you very much, Hajime –san." She draped it on her shoulders and hugs the ends tightly before sitting next to Hajime who drove them to the town centre. All this never escaped Chiaki's attention, as if watching a soap opera – his soap opera where he was losing someone who was dear to him but can't do anything at the moment.

The town was bustling with lots of activity. There are shows, this and that products for sale, produce – fruits, wines, juices, jams, jelly, cakes, tarts. The gypsies have their own booth – caravan, selling cloth, beads, skirts, bandanas, tarot card readings and a lot more.

They decided to look around themselves and agreed to see each other after an hour and a half to a designated place. Before Kuroki left Hajime, he asked his cousin "I've noticed that you are getting a lot closer with Nodame-kun, I'd like to remind you that she's head over heels in love with Chiaki."

"You mean Shinichi?" Hajime confirming as Kuroki nods. "I don't think so. I think it was the other way around. During our tour, I don't think she barely remember that that guy was with us."

"But you don't know their history. The reason why Nodame was here in France is because of Shinichi-kun. She willed herself to be with him. Why do you think he came down here with her if they don't have something between them?" Kuroki emphasized, remembering how his own interest in her waned because of the same fact.

"Cousin Kuroki, thank you for telling me those facts. I may lay-off from her but not yet, as long as I don't see her sending interest to him. Maybe things are over between them."

"It's your choice. Just don't tell me I didn't warn you." Kuroki tap his cousin's shoulder. "Let's go and join them." And went on their merry way to explore what's in the town square.

Shinichi could not believe what he just heard. He had no intention spying on the other guy, he just double back to the parking lot so he won't get lost. 'So, that Hajime has personal intentions with MY Nodame! My foot!' But then he reflected on what the other guy did say. Nodame barely did acknowledge him during the orchard and vineyard trip, only spoken to him by a word or two.

'No, this can't be!" Yeah, she's weird and a hentai and all that, but he can't have her attention. He didn't want TOO MUCH attention from her, but to be ignored by that baka hentai is unacceptable.

He needs to find her and teach her a lesson or two. He walked on the direction that Nodame took, trying to figure out which shops would attract her when he saw that small word in a neon window sign 'perfume and potions'. 'If things won't go on my way, I might need plan B, a love spell would be good.' Shinichi was now frequently talking to himself now. "Darn, what am I doing now?" He paused for a second, but entered the shop anyway – "Love potion number nine?" He asked from the store keeper.

A/N – thank you so much for choosing this story as one of your favourites. I wish I could update faster, but I'm too much occupied by my day job, hope you'll understand.

Thank you for all the reviews I got. It keeps me motivated and inspired. This chapter is my birthday gift to myself, wishing that you would like it too. Please keep posting your reviews. Domo arigatou.


End file.
